Finally: A JaSam Oneshot
by Jeniel0303
Summary: If I wrote GH: A reimagining of the scenes between Jason and Sam that aired 9/24/18. Sam has asked Jason to be there for Drew and he's agreed, and she hugs him goodbye. Except in my version, that's not where things end. :p


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is just a real brief rewrite of today's scenes between Jason and Sam. Their first hug! I was disappointed by how casual it ended up being and decided to take it a totally different direction lol.**

 **Happy reading! :p**

 **Jen**

* * *

 **Finally**

 **Jason stood stiffly, inches between Sam and him, and it was agonizing. The urge to reach out and touch her was nearly unbearable. To just hold her hand or brush her hair away from her face, or one of the hundreds of casual touches he** **'** **d taken for granted before. And here she was, right within his reach and she was asking him to make nice with his jackass of a brother. He shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting to make Sam uncomfortable or face yet another heart-shattering rejection.**

 **"** **So, you** **'** **ll try?** **"** **Sam asked. She knew she was asking for too much from Jason. It should be Drew she was telling to reach out to Jason. She shouldn** **'** **t be putting this on Jason. But it was a simple fact of her life that she knew Jason would do anything for her. She hated herself for taking advantage of that, but she knew what Drew was going through and she just wanted to help. Cancer is a terrible disease, but when it** **'** **s attacking your own child, it** **'** **s a special kind of hell.**

 **"** **Sam, you know how Drew feels about me. He blames me for the end of your marriage. Hell, he hates me for being alive.** **"**

 **Sam couldn** **'** **t deny it. It was one of the most frustrating things about this situation. Jason hadn** **'** **t done anything but survive and had come back to find his life being lived by someone else. He** **'** **d been kind and patient, giving up his home and family because he** **'** **d wanted Sam to be happy. But Drew couldn** **'** **t let go of the fact that the beautiful memories he** **'** **d shared with Sam had been Jason** **'** **s first.**

 **Sam opened her mouth to respond but Jason sighed and nodded.**

 **"** **But yeah. I** **'** **ll try. You know I** **'** **d do anything for you.** **"**

 **Sam smiled softly, gratitude making her move forward without thought. Before she knew what she was doing, she was reaching up and cupping Jason** **'** **s face, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek, before wrapping her arms around him.**

 **Jason froze, shocked. Sam had been so careful to keep her distance from him since he** **'** **d come home. Trembling, closing his eyes. His hands slowly came out of his pockets and hovered in the air at his side, hesitantly. And before he could think better of it, his arms were closing around her waist in a crushing hug. He ducked his head down, burying his face in her neck, as he relished having Sam back in his arms.**

 **Surprised by Jason** **'** **s embrace, Sam stiffened for a moment, eyes wide, before she let herself sink into it. She held on tighter, letting her hands play at the hair at the nape of his neck, her eyes drifting closed, breathing in his pleasant, manly scent. She** **'** **d forgotten how incredible his hugs were. How he would envelop her in his arms, a cocoon of safety and boundless love.**

 **Slightly embarrassed by his lack of control, Jason started to pull back slightly only to realize that Sam was holding onto him just as tightly. Her head lifted and suddenly their faces were inches apart. His crystalline blue eyes searched hers, looking for a sign that she was going to push him away.**

 **Instead, Sam found herself mesmerized by the love she saw in Jason** **'** **s eyes. Jason** **'** **s hands slowly drifted from her waist up to her arms and finally, cupped her face gently. Her hands fell from around his neck to his shoulders, gripping them tightly.**

 **Neither of them seemed to be breathing, completely lost in each other.**

 **"** **I miss you, Sam. Every day that I wake up, I hate that I** **'** **m not waking up beside you. I hate that every time I see you, I have to hold myself a safe distance away from you because I** **'** **m terrified that if I stand too close to you, I** **'** **ll drop to my knees and beg you to love me again. To choose a life with me. Sam, I love you. As much now as I did when I walked out of the penthouse six years ago. More."**

 **Sam stared at him, frozen, her heart pounding in her chest.**

 **"** **Don** **'** **t.** **"** **She whispered.**

 **Jason flinched and let his hands drop, before forcing himself to take a step back. Sam stared at him in surprise.**

 **"** **Jason** **…"** **She started but Jason shook his head.**

 **"** **No, no. It** **'** **s okay, Sam. I know where you stand. I shouldn** **'** **t have said anything** **"** **His voice was empty, devoid of emotion, while inside he was a turmoil of hurt and sadness.**

 **Sam shook her head and stepped forward, closing the distance between them again, her hands coming up to cup his face this time. Jason stared at her in surprise.**

 **"** **Jason, stop. That** **'** **s not what I meant. You said that you hate how you have to hold yourself away from me. So then don** **'** **t. Don** **'** **t stay away from me. That** **'** **s not what I want. That** **'** **s the last thing I want.** **"**

 **Jason stared at her, terrified to hope.**

 **"** **Are-are you sure?** **"** **He stammered, caught off guard by her words.**

 **Sam smiled slowly and nodded, sliding her hands back into his hair and pulling him closer. Jason** **'** **s lip spread into a wide grin before they met hers. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer, lifting her up on to her toes as he poured all the love and desire he** **'** **d been holding onto for the last six years into their kiss. Sam was lost the minute their lips touched, pressing her body against his, desperate to get closer. She was quickly swept away in the urgency of Jason** **'** **s kiss, and she knew that she** **'** **d been lying to herself all these months. She was exactly where she** **'** **d wanted to be from the moment she** **'** **d opened her eyes on the pier that night. Back in Jason** **'** **s arms.**

 **"** **Sonny! Sonny! Where are ya?!** **"**

 **Sam and Jason broke apart at the sound of Mike** **'** **s frantic voice from the next room.**

 **Jason stared at her regretfully, wanting desperately to finish what they** **'** **d started.**

 **Sam stared at him, her chest heaving.**

 **"** **Sonny!** **"**

 **Jason swore beneath his breath.**

 **Sam bit back a smile and waved at him.**

 **"** **It** **'** **s okay, go, go. Take care of this.** **"**

 **"** **Sam, I** **…"** **He paused, struggling to find the words. Sam solved it by closing the space between them and pressing one last kiss against his lips.**

 **"** **Come over for dinner tonight?** **"** **She asked, biting her lip.**

 **A wide grin split Jason** **'** **s face and he nodded.**

 **Unable to stop smiling, Sam backed away, before turning to open the door, nearly hitting herself in the face. Blushing, she kept going, Jason** **'** **s chuckle chasing her outside. She let out a soft laugh and pressed a hand to her still racing heart.**

 **"** **Finally.** **"** **She whispered happily, before practically floating back to her car.**

 **Inside, Jason stared at the closed door, his fingertips pressed to his lips.**

 **"** **Finally.** **"** **He smiled, and turned to go see to Mike, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.**


End file.
